


Sensuous Strains

by chimaeracabra



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marijuana, POV Third Person Omniscient, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimaeracabra/pseuds/chimaeracabra
Summary: An agent's sexual revelation with the metal-armed super soldier.
Relationships: Bucky/original female character, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Sensuous Strains

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, I have been MIA. I hope anyone who has continued to follow my stories here all this time is doing well/hasn't died from COVID! I am certain that I had it back in January and I'm still kickin'. I graduated from grad school in September and am on my way to becoming a registered dietitian, starting a certification program in February 2021. I am very excited about it. Between getting broken up with this past summer (I was engaged for a bit) while struggling to finish a thesis and meeting an amazing guy at long last, I am kind of back for a bit. Life has been treating me pretty well, and I hope the same of you, reader. A lot of this is autobiographical, not going to lie. I fucking love my boyfriend and I like C. indica. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Don't judge me. I'm writing this in shamelessly graphic ass detail. Not sure yet how long it will be yet. Stay tuned.

She had been having sex with Bucky for about two months now and was still unable to believe all the cumming she was doing on a weekly basis. If it hadn’t been for the marijuana, she would have imagined everything to be very uncomfortable, as it had often been with her ex. It was strange to Eden that Bucky actually vaped marijuana; he had mentioned that he could only somewhat feel its effects, due to the super serum, but it treated him nicer than some of the antidepressants and anxiolytics he was on. All the prescription pills in Bucky’s bedroom had caused Eden some concern in the beginning. She wondered, until peeking when he had excused himself to the bathroom the second time she came over, what was wrong with him. They were all psychiatric meds. This had eased Eden’s concerns for a few fleeting seconds, before she reached the conclusion that a war veteran probably had a lot of trauma in his past, and that the meds simply helped Bucky to remain at baseline.

The first time they fucked, sixteen days after they started dating, it had been because Eden was coming down from her _indica_ high and felt very horny out of the blue. Wet in her panties, all she could think about was how she wanted to be fucked and fucked well. And she was having such a good time with Bucky, and he was treating her so well, it only made her hornier. It wasn’t the weed itself doing the job, it just helped her to relax enough to find the balls to ask Bucky if he wanted to have sex. She had made sure to insist that it should only happen if he was comfortable with it. She knew he was wondering if she was saying she wanted sex because she was high.

“Are you sure?” Bucky had asked, looking a little bit uncertain.

“I just _really_ , _really_ want to have sex,” Eden had said, practically begged. Bucky excused himself to his car where he said he had a box of condoms. It didn’t take long for him to come back, and Eden remembers putting a condom on him. He was _hard_. He had gotten hard when she had come to hang out with him the previous week, while they were simply dancing to music on his large screen TV, his Spotify playlist ringing pleasantly in her then sober ears. Bucky had explained that he was embarrassed when Eden rejected any further physical advances. She had assured him that it was okay and that he shouldn’t have been embarrassed. He later admitted that he couldn’t help himself around her. He was simply so excited and found her so beautiful.

But he never pressured her to have sex, and so Eden had felt more in control for their first time. She was on _indica_ and every single part of her body just felt _good_. When she squirted, she was in utter shock. Bucky had managed to get her to sit atop him, her legs straight out in front of her, over his thick, muscular shoulders, while he swayed and rocked his hips upwards, delving deeply inside of her from below. Eden had never previously squirted during sex, but Bucky’s cock had a beautiful way of hitting her G-spot in almost every position she tried with him. She reckoned it was because he had a slight upward curve, and a girth that neither hurt her, nor made it hard for her to tell that his cock was inside of her, an experience she’d had in her first romantic relationship.

Eden was at first embarrassed by her body’s reactions to Bucky’s expertise in lovemaking. She had turned away from him and started to wipe the fluid from her inner thighs and dripping cunt, but Bucky was pleased with himself and just kept telling her how sexy she was. They fucked eight more times that same night. And over time, Bucky learned her body. He memorized it. He knew how to make her cum uncontrollably. He could use his cock and he could use his fingers with the same squirting result. It kept Eden focused on him. Any time they were apart, he was still on her mind.

Almost two months into the relationship, they had figured out that all Bucky had to do was flex and kegel inside of her and she would cum. He need not even thrust for this to happen. The first night they spent ample time with this technique, Bucky began to count Eden’s orgasms. He could feel them happening inside her, the way that her body intensely gripped and milked at his cock. He could feel it even through the condom, and he thought it was hot. He would ask Eden to let him inside her just so that he could flex and make her cum. Even when she began to reach soreness from the sheer amount of sex they had been having, she would allow Bucky to flex in her cunt. It took about twenty seconds for her to reach orgasm the second she mounted him, squatting. Her mind remained blown every time she would leave Bucky’s room, sore like a bitch, but happy and high from more than just the weed.

They were certainly in love, but they loved to fuck. Eden was looking forward to getting her IUD so that Bucky could finally cum inside her. She had fantasized about it, and sheepishly admitted that it had been her fantasy for ages. She was relieved when Bucky didn’t think her very weird for wanting him to cream pie her. In fact, he was looking forward to it himself. Though he and Eden used the thinnest condoms on the market, he couldn’t remember the last time he had been inside a woman unprotected, but just thinking about it made him hard. Bucky found himself constantly masturbating when Eden couldn’t hang out, when there were missions or meetings. He had to hold a notebook over his bulge as he walked past Steve into a meeting one morning. He simply heard Eden’s laugh before entering the room and it got him hard as fuck. He couldn’t wait until the damn meeting was over so that she would come to his room and get high until she was out of control.

She got so wet and Bucky loved it. He purposefully slept with the pillow he had used to prop Eden’s butt up while he was fucking her because she had gotten wet onto the case, and her scent dried there. Eden thought this habit very nasty, but to Bucky it was sexy. He couldn’t get enough of her, the fact that he made her cum so much. He could recall having a lot of sex in his early twenties, but he doesn’t remember feeling it when a woman came. With Eden, her cunt tried to milk him with every spasm, and he resented his meds for making it difficult for him to finish. It didn’t make sex any less fun, however. Bucky could last and last. And _last_. His and Eden’s last session had gone on for a full hour straight.

So, he grinned at Eden from where he was sitting before turning his attention back to whatever Steve was blabbering about, having texted her under the table: _want to come to my room after meeting?_ He smiled to himself when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. _Damn_ , the vibrating. It made his erection worse and he took a deep breath as quietly as he could, his blue eyes widened, just thankful that he could not be seen below the waist at the conference table. He casually pulled his phone out of his pocket and read Eden’s text while Steve’s attention was geared at Wanda, discussing training some new enhanced agents for possible field work. _I’d love to! But don’t want to get high this time._ Bucky grinned. When he looked up, Eden was gazing at him intently, so he winked at her before folding his hands atop the table, sitting up to his full height, cocky with satisfaction that she’d still come see him even if drugs weren’t involved. It had crossed Bucky’s mind a few times that perhaps Eden was only fucking him because he had weed. But he agreed with himself that he would keep giving it to her if she wanted it. However, the only thing that he _really_ wanted to give her was fixing to burn a hole through his blue jeans under the conference table.


End file.
